


Afterlife

by PiperBlue



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiperBlue/pseuds/PiperBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie, bound by death to "the other side", watches Damon as he drinks away his pain at The Grill, and she can do nothing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bamon Week - Day 6: The Afterlife.

She found herself once again at The Grille, watching Damon in his nightly ritual. Each evening found him drinking more of that bitter tonic he seemed to love so much.

Drowning his loneliness, perhaps his sorrows.

She finds herself reaching out to touch him, to offer some comfort. She just passes right through. But somehow…somehow…even through his booze addled haze, he can feel a gentle tingle against his skin.

"Bonnie?" He whispers, not knowing exactly why, He glances toward the wall and stares for a moment, then he remembers Jeremy said she's with family for the summer. He shakes away his confusion, going back to his bourbon and returning his attention ahead to nothing.

She found herself once again watching him, waiting for those moments when he would unknowingly stare right at her, maybe even say her name, which made her feel alive… if only for a moment.


End file.
